Taking Over Me
by Infinitis
Summary: Song fic of Evanescence's Taking over me. It's really cool how it goes well with a D/C fic. Plz R&R!!!!!


Taking over me  
  
By Infinitis  
  
Summary: A song fic of Evanescence's 'Taking Over Me'. It's sooo cool how it goes well with a C/D fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Evanescence's songs or any of Escaflowne either.  
  
~ Means lyrics that go along with the song  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It's dark inside. It feels lonely, yet familiar. You just sit there in the emptiness. All quiet and no one to talk to. I pity you. I call your name. You turn and ask of mine. You don't remember me...  
  
~You don't remember me, but I remember you  
  
He disappears and I wake. I just lay there on my bed. Thinking of him being in that void that I have once been. Oh how he looked so sad. I wanted to hold him and take away his pain. By why do I dream of him? Why does he haunt my mind so? He's just a boy.  
  
~I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
I try to tell Allen of my dreams, but he always changes the subject to happier things. Every time I speak his name, brother doesn't listen. Does he want me to forget? To make my dreams of him go away?  
  
~But who can decide what they dream  
  
But...I want to.  
  
~And dream I do...  
  
I know he's there, in my dreams. As if he's alive. He is alive.  
  
~I believe in you  
  
I know what he has done in the past. And because of his past, no one cares for him now. Like an old tattered shoe thrown away, never to be mentioned of again. But I care and know him. I know his pain. I will see him again.  
  
~I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I want to see you again. So I call your name in my sleep. I think I'm obsessed. Because I can't go on if your not there when my eyes are closed.  
  
~I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
But it's like...  
  
~You're taking over me  
  
^^^  
  
"Dilandau!"  
  
He looks into space, but his eyes connect with mine, head never moving.  
  
"What do you want?" he spited.  
  
I walk to him. He's so cold. I want to warm him.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he turns his back to me.  
  
"But I thought you don't want to be alone."  
  
His eyes close. "Go away!" he walks, not to me.  
  
"Are you or are you not Dilandau of the dragonslayers?"  
  
He stops and turns to me. "Why would I care."  
  
"Because I do." I remember the dragonslayers. I watched them through his eyes. They where like brothers to him, and to me. That is one of his biggest pains. But why want to forget?  
  
~Have you forgotten all I know and all we had  
  
I look into his face. My eyes just wouldn't let go. His features where perfect (except for that scar, which makes him all the more worthwhile) Imaginary wind blows his silver locks. Maroon eyes full of mystery. Pale skin and a well built body covered by a light violet top and black leather pants. He smirks then disappears.  
  
"No! Don't go." Too late.  
  
^^^  
  
Allen tries to find me a spouse, but I turn them all down. I cannot love any one else. Yes, I love. Only him. Don't tell me why, because I do not tell. His eyes are watching me from inside. He knows. I go to my room and cry. Closing my eyes, I see him again. The vision within, my head is down and eyes are the same. He comes, my hand he takes.  
  
~You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand  
  
"Don't cry" he lifts the hand and kisses it.  
  
~I knew you loved me then  
  
He feels so real in this imaginary. My arms move to his neck and I want to hold him forever. He smiles and holds me too.  
  
~I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me~  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
I wake yet again. Morning is here and I get ready. But then, I see you...  
  
~I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
Am I you? Or are you there? I back away.  
  
~If I look deep enough  
  
The mirror turns into that familiar emptiness. Your body fully appears.  
  
~So many things inside that are just like you  
  
"Celena..."  
  
~Are taking over  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN: Soooooooooooooo? What do ya think? Thankie for reading! ^_^ Plz review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
